Shukaku: Scattered Sands
by Valokiloren
Summary: AU: If the Bijuu are the most powerful creatures in existence, then what are their origins? Why is it that they are so feared by mankind, and who is most powerful? If it were Shukaku, how would things turn out? Follow his road to complete his only goal.
1. Prologue

((This is a personal fanfiction which I started to write on and off around about October 2008. Due to different things, as well as a general on-off interest, I haven't gotten very far in it. Needless to say, this was easily started before the revealing of the actual Bijuu etc., and I've been reading the actual updates on the manga for about 100 odd chapters, and know the full, complete story behind it. Something I dislike about the Bijuu reveal is that while some of the Bijuu are awesome, others are stupid, such as the Gobi. I don't think it makes much sense. Plus, the art of Fuinjutsu being able to be used before the discovery of chakra is the most stupid thing in the entire manga. I mean, fuinjutsu, like everything else, works by using some sort of mystical art to use words and symbols and create powerful systems. But of course, this requires chakra to perform.

Anyway, I have decided to use my own version of the Bijuu. No, there probably won't be either "Hachibi no Okami" nor "Gobi no Okami". I hate the wolf idea - it's stupid and wolves are not in any way, shape or form, depicted personality-wise of my Bijuu. That's what the creatures will represent: their abilities and personalities. Wolves have no natural ability over a dog, and they have a similar enough personality to a dog that they won't be used. For a change, this will be a Bijuu-centric fic without using Kyubi no Yoko. I don't understand why Kyubi is considered the most powerful - after all, with all the "artefacts" that you can place in the world and have it still make sense, such as the fabled Sands of Time, Shukaku is strongest.

Another few things I'll be addressing every so often are things which grate my nerves that I seem to find in about almost every Naruto fanfiction to varying degrees. These will include: "Konoha's dominance over all" syndrome; Harem fics; Akatsuki; Bijuu and other things. I shall probably end up posting one "groan and moan" at the end of every chapter.))

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is the product of Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing in my fanfiction which has been revealed in the manga (up to and including chapter 468), though anything past this point, unless I credit Kishimoto, will be pure coincidence. Shukaku's name and Tanuki form are owned by Kishimoto, however I own his personality and human looks. Same goes for other Bijuu, and I own personalities of existing Naruto characters if said personality is changed from what is depicted in the manga. I completely own any original characters told of in the fanfiction, though most of these will not be given set appearances if only having bit parts. That is all.

* * *

Shatter, then scatter unto the winds of the world,  
While I call upon the Sands of Time,  
To help to desecrate this land,  
And turn it from luscious jungle to barren desert,  
A climate truly fitting the Lord of Sand.  
And once done, you shall all bow down and worship me,  
For regardless of what you do, I will control your destinies.  
And as you betrayed me once,  
I shall seek swift retribution,  
And will crush all who oppose me.  
So says I,  
Lord Ichibi no Shukaku, Master of the Desert. ~ Shukaku, the Desert Lord

**Shukaku: Scattered Sands**

* * *

Prologue: Sands of Time

The wind blew all around the single figure, standing still and upright in the desert. In his hands, he held a simple hourglass, full of cobalt-coloured particles of sand, which differed to the many multitudes of sand grains situated in the Great Desert. This figure was a human, and was none other than Shukaku, the Desert Lord and one of the Bijuu. He was almighty in the eyes of the people, even despite the fact he was only a small age of thirteen, as his power dwarfed that of anyone else in terms of potential ability.

He was the Desert Lord, which made up over a quarter of The Continent, the last refuge of life left upon the planet, and one of the Nine High Lords, or the Bijuu as they were known. Each was a power unto themselves, and yet Shukaku was youngest but in terms of power was about the third most powerful there, behind only Mikoyose, the Dame of the Dead and Olesse, Warlock of the Circle. Each Bijuu could control something, which made them deadly – Mikoyose was a Necromancer of the highest calibre, while Olesse was a Magic-manipulator to the finest of measures. Shukaku's signature gift was his manipulation of sand grains, something unique to him. Thus, in his or her chosen element, a Bijuu was God. Shukaku's gift was unique compared to all the others. While they could use their own gifts to sustain their lives past that of mortal man, only Shukaku could become an immortal, due to the mythical Sands of Time.

Both had been lost, and the records of each had only been discovered accidentally by Shukaku when he had spent his time researching inside the Tower of Babel and the Pyramids of the Ancients. They were, among many other ageless artefacts, things of wonder and beauty, and had inspired many things after their existance had been made. Legends foretold of each artefact, but the Sands of Time were the most sought after and most "powerful", in the sense that as long as you kept them upon your person, you would never age, and become near immortal, with the only chance of death being an instant one.

The Sands of Time were a legendary artefact of ancient times, predating even the last two Great Wars and certainly predating the oldest existing structures of the planet. It was said that there were exactly one million tiny grains of blue sapphire-coloured sand, which were kept in a golden ruby-studded hourglass, accompanied by a device known simply as The Timepiece, which was shaped like a stopwatch. The Sands of Time were constantly flowing, via usage of the special hourglass. It was said that the one who could manipulate the sand would be able to alter time for their person alone, though the world around them wouldn't be directly affected.

And in Shukaku's hands was the legendary artefact itself. He cradled the artefact as if it were a newborn child, which to him, this would be equivalent. Using his sand, he slowly and tentatively cracked the fragile glass holding him away from the mystical cobalt grains, before manipulating them to form his indestructible shield. No longer could he be hurt, nor could he ever die. He was now Shukaku, Desert Lord for time immeasurable. And with this new power, he would create a new world. A world shaped as he desired. And in its epicentre, a great desert to personify his person, and the world… it would have peace.

* * *

((A/N: Before you comment on my lousy chapter length, this is a) a prologue and b) just a taster. I will not write massive-length chapters if I don't wish to, and most will not be left on cliff-hangers shall I not wish it.  
Fangirls and boys who wish to tell me I'm "_**telling the story wrong! etc. etc.**_" should go and read something else then - I'm writing this as I see fit, and it's my story, so what I want will go into it. Polls will be uncommon if in the story at all, on the simple basis that anything that needs it will probably be something I'll change before releasing the chapter. Updates will vary in length and time taken to publish them: I don't have all the time in the world, and would prefer to have something I liked reading down on paper rather than something rushed or something I don't feel will fit in properly. Unlike most authors, my favourite thing I do at the moment is roleplaying, then writing poetry, then reading, and then writing fanfiction. This is not including obvious usual things such as gaming, going to the cinema etc.

Though all reviews are welcome, if you critique my style, I'll be more likely to take heed of the information given. Otherwise I'll go "yeah, thanks" and ignore your reviews from then on in general.

Finally, don't gripe about Shukaku's age - it's that young as I like the age of thirteen being almost a joke at the manga's expense. You know, Kakashi's line about how young people can defeat experienced people easily from time to time? Plus, people at the top of the food chain tend to get lazy, and someone who is only thirteen is more likely to, no?

**Rant #1:** Nukenin

Now, I'm not sure about you, but I like Nukenin in general. Most ninja will not wish to live in a shinobi village at all, as there will be people more powerful than them and they cannot do as they wish. In my opinion, most shinobi do not defect not because they love their village but because they're afraid of the power of their elites, or because they are safer behind village walls than out in the open.

Secondly, nukenin will probably have some sort of mission council, similar to the one that apparently all shinobi villages have, as Nukenin are cheaper and much more likely to be better at their jobs than village shinobi. I mean, a Konoha shinobi will be likely to know countless Fire techniques, and more recently Wind techniques due to their alliance and where they live, plus the higher chance of that particular Chakra Nature appearing. Meanwhile, unless like Hatake Kakashi or Senju Tobirama, they will often not know many techniques of a different element from these two due to the rarity of the nature so therefore lack of teachers, as well as not wanting to know them. Alternatively, a Konoha Nukenin is much more likely than a Konoha loyal nin to know arts from different practices, such as possibly knowing the Kirigakure no Jutsu, a Taijutsu from the Land of Earth and knowing how to wield a weapon which could be the signature of Kumogakure. Therefore, Nukenin are both cheaper, due to having little to no back-up in case of poor bartering, as well as being better trained.

Secondly, Nukenin are much more likely to improve than a loyal-nin, due to having to get used to living in fear of attack constantly, and needing to quickly perfect new techniques in case they are interrupted. They need to know how to hunt, cook and have a number of other non-combat skills, simply because they haven't the luxury of a village anymore.

Finally, almost every main villain in the Naruto Arcs are missing-nin or loyal to them, all save for Gaara, who is simply a member of Sunagakure for convenience at the time. Characters such as Uchiha Itachi, Orochimaru, Zabuza, Sasori and even ones from the anime such as Mizuki, Aoi and Raiga are all missing-nin and the "villain" of the arc. This must mean that they have spent time since escaping training, possibly with the exception of Itachi, who has been dying for years due to overuse of his Mangekyou Sharingan and a heart condition combined, and therefore his abilities have no doubt dulled. After all, in the extermination of the Uchiha clan, he and Madara killed the entire clan, but Itachi must have killed dozens of clansmen while using his Mangekyou. Therefore, Nukenin are probably the shinobi who dominate any "official" Top Ten Shinobi lists of the Era, with possible exceptions being Jinchuriki.))


	2. Birth of Sand

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is the product of Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing in my fanfiction which has been revealed in the manga (up to and including chapter 468), though anything past this point, unless I credit Kishimoto, will be pure coincidence. Shukaku's name and Tanuki form are owned by Kishimoto, however I own his personality and human looks. Same goes for other Bijuu, and I own personalities of existing Naruto characters if said personality is changed from what is depicted in the manga. I completely own any original characters told of in the fanfiction, though most of these will not be given set appearances if only having bit parts. That is all.

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Birth of Sand**

It was a hot sun-soaked day in mid-summer when Shukaku was born, the sweltering heat baking the houses of the populace of the village while at the same time making them abstain from leaving them, lest they wish to burn up in the scorching sauna of the land. The local doctor, Kirei, braved the heat in order to deliver a child to the Oashisu family, whom were renowned for the abilities to form tiny pockets of habitable land in the desert region the village called home. First-time parents Ikusa, a devoted husband and anxious father-to-be, stood at the side of his beloved wife, Chuui.

As was traditional, the relatives of the Oashisu family had gathered to provide support for their kinswoman as she gave birth. Young and old, short and tall, thin and large, they had all gathered at Chuui's bedside, eagerly awaiting the bringing of new life. Chuui herself looked tired and yet expectant and caring; she had never experienced childbirth before, but was looking forward to seeing her firstborn. Kirei set his medical kit down on a small bedside table and arranged his instruments neatly on a clean towel, meticulously in order to not make mistakes in the delicate procedure.

"Remember, take deep, even breaths," Furui, the clan elder, reminded Chuui gently, and the young woman nodded weakly.

"Everything's going to be all right," Ikusa assured her. "This will go smoothly, I swear." Activating his own ability - a healing one to help with injury and assorted ailments - he gently placed his hands on Chuui's stomach, letting chakra flow into her to dull the pain of her contractions. Pushing further energy tentatively, he again used his chakra, this time to ease the baby out of Chuui's body and into the world.

"Look at his hair!" exclaimed someone whose name or face Ikusa couldn't see nor remember. "He looks just like his mother!" Indeed, the smaller-than-average sized baby boy whom Ikusa now held in his arms had hair the colour of the purest sandstone, with eyes the same cobalt as found on the jewellery from within the ancient stone structures bordering the village. Wrapping the baby in soft, fine silk cloth, Ikusa handed him to his mother, who was exhausted yet happy.

"You see, I promised you everything would go smoothly," he said cheerfully. "What are you going to name him?"

"I'm going to name him after the most famous leader of the elder nation we now live over, the one the priests gathered at the temples to worship frequently. He shall be named Shukaku."

* * *

"Grand-da, what this?" a young two-year-old Shukaku asked, in his hand a pile of sand gathering as he unconsciously felt and used his ability, one which the family had been shocked to discover. To manipulate the very granules of sand anywhere and everywhere he could find them, as well as manipulating the raw earth and churning the stone into more sand, by using his existing sand... that was a very powerful ability.

Furui stopped sharpening his weapon, a small tanto for which he used in self-defence when his wind manipulating ability became less useful, and looked down at his grandson. "Shuka-kun, that right there: that is sand. Sand is the small bits of dusty stone that you see all around you." Furei smiled at Shukaku, before going back to his sharpening. "What's that, Grand-da?" Shukaku was pointing towards Furei's tanto now, puzzled with an innocent look on his face.

Furei sighed. He felt very guilty for explaining this to someone so young, so small… so fragile, and yet it was to be expected. War always paved the annals of history, this chapter no different to any other. "Shuka-kun… this is a weapon. It can hurt and even kill things, such as plants or animals… or even people."

Tears welled up in the eyes of the toddler. "Do you kill people, Grand-da?"

"Only bad people… naughty people who don't listen to warnings… and I only do it to protect you and all of our friends and family. It's not nice, but it is necessary. You understand, Shuka-kun?"

"Yes… Grand-da… Grand-da – when I grow up, I wanna be just like you! Someone who pwotects people from bad men, and be a hero!" Shukaku exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air with a face showing only glee now.

Furei chuckled slightly, before letting out a low yet easily heard bark of laughter, picking up his grandson and cradling him in his arms, rocking him gently to sleep as he uttered, "I'm sure you will be, love. I'm sure you will be…"

* * *

A/N: As I said before, don't expect much. I'm going to be making a crawling pace, with small chapters compared to those of "top" fanfic authors. In other words, my work is going to be more focused on my story rather than a public opinion of longer = better.

OCs are likely to crop up a lot in the first section of the story, simply because it is the time of the Bijuu, set at least a few centuries to millenia before the shinobi golden age, with the villages, sets in. I haven't decided when to set Rikudo Sennin in, as his position may influence my story. However, no requests for Bijuu powers - I have them planned out.

**Rant #2:** Konoha and Kekkei Genkai

In every story I read, Konoha is always the top village and practically the sole owner of every Kekkei Genkai clan in the Naruto universe, and every other village either has no Kekkei Genkai and wants them or hates them. I mean, seriously, if such things as Hidden or Secret Techniques exist, such as Sasori's "Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets" or Hidan's "Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood", then surely most of the techniques are more likely to be like those. On top of this, every ninja seems to have to have a Kekkei Genkai or a Summon Contract, which they utilise frequently, or they suck as a ninja. That, or a loud, big, scene-making and often easily avoided technique to be warranted as a useful character. Not so much in Naruto's case, and some of these ideas are quite good, but they do infuriate me to see someone screw up a fanfiction doing this.

Due to the influx of Kekkei Genkai and Summon Contracts in Konoha in Fanfiction, where they seemingly all belong to Konoha no matter the reason, and no other village is as powerful because of a few named characters, plus the idea that most Narutos need to know the Rasengan and Hiraishin so that they are "mega-cool and can defeat all", things can deteriorate easily.

Now, admittedly, my Shukaku has the equivalent of a Kekkei Genkai, but the time period is very different. Shinobi do not exist yet, and the control of chakra is considerably different. All people have an ability which, due to various differences between family members, is unique to them or their family. In this time period, bloodlines such as the White Chakra of the Hatake or the Sharingan eye of the Uchiha would be considered so mundane and lackluster it would be unfunny. The Rikudo Sennin changed the world, and discovered chakra, correct? Well then, before that, the two "present" Naruto bloodline limits I've mentioned above would be pointless, as they didn't know about chakra.

Konoha is also stupid too. It's the only village that is "apparently" run by a council, unless the fanfic says otherwise. The clans are the backbone of the village, and even in fics when they are not, only Sakura is a main character who isn't from a clan. Naruto is always gaining a clan ability of some sort in fanfics. The only ninja clan that could exist properly would be one where they have a few summon contracts of various animals, and practice many different professions in the clan itself - in other words, none of the clans that are in the series could be true ninja clans, in the sense of having a master of each art, except for maybe the Senju and the Uchiha, both of which are down to single digit members. However, every Konoha nin always uses flashy techniques and if that doesn't work, seals, which are apparently your deus ex machina if you need something done without using Bijuu or Kekkei Genkai. Also, the amount of diversity in Chakra Nature in Konoha... I mean, it's the Land of Fire due to the mass amount of Fire affinity shinobi there. Therefore, most characters should have Fire affinity, and people like Asuma, Naruto and Kakashi are rare as their primary affinities are not that of Fire. But most stories have Hinata being Water or something, Sakura is always Earth or Water, Kiba is anything but Fire, Shino isn't Fire etc. etc. Point is, rarely do shinobi have two affinities, and even rarer would for them to not have a Fire one if they originate from Konoha.


	3. Desert's Rebirth

((Well... there are less people either reading this or simply giving me reviews, but it's not too big a deal, I guess. Obviously, everything must either be awful to them and they don't want to read further, or they think it too perfect to describe with words.

Anyway, I'm sure you're wondering why on earth everything seems to be taking so bloody long, right? Well, as I have previously said, updates are when I feel I can be bothered, not beforehand. This is the one version of my story I'm updating fastest too, so there is little point in searching for a different version in case you are wondering.))

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is the product of Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing in my fanfiction which has been revealed in the manga (up to and including chapter 468), though anything past this point, unless I credit Kishimoto, will be pure coincidence. Shukaku's name and Tanuki form are owned by Kishimoto, however I own his personality and human looks. Same goes for other Bijuu, and I own personalities of existing Naruto characters if said personality is changed from what is depicted in the manga. I completely own any original characters told of in the fanfiction, though most of these will not be given set appearances if only having bit parts. That is all.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Desert's Rebirth**

As the heir to the noble family of Oashisu, Shukaku was trained to access his ability from an early age, starting when he hit three years old, and therefore didn't often get a chance to play with the other children, often wondering why they weren't also trained. After all, who would want to play with dolls and board games when you could play "Spot the Enemy" or "Kick the Log"?

He was only three years and four months old when he made his first human kill; crushing a bandit in anger after said bandit surprised his grandfather and hurt him. He took it quite hard, obviously not emotionally prepared to take a life in such a manner, but was persuaded that as long as he did it for a good cause, then it was alright. What Furei failed to say was what a good cause was, and how to determine a good cause.

And at the young age of five and a half, Shukaku had already begun to become known as one of the most powerful people on the Continent, and the greatest asset of his village. After dealing with two armies commanded by a General Watanabe Tsutomu of Tamura, single-handedly defeating them without sustaining injury, Shukaku's name was spread across the entire land.

The battle was a long, arduous, gruesome and decisive one, putting a grand halt in the Ruler-General's campaign to expand his kingdom in the fairly primitive lands, after his forces were decimated and he himself was injured, he was quickly murdered by his nephew, who then ascended the throne of Tamura upon Tsutomu's death.

The battle was a sensational thing for Shukaku to have achieved, and was therefore declared the first one worthy enough to enter the pyramids of legend and the great Tower of Babel in centuries, which was said to hold ancient knowledge of times gone by and ages past.

The last person to enter them had undertaken countless trials before being allowed to enter, and came out with the knowledge of how to thrive in the desert. The time before that, the person came out as the first person to use Animal Summons in known history, with the first contract created being that of Scorpions. Each time someone came out of the Tower, they then shared their knowledge with their people, and many people came to take on the perilous trials set by the guards, often with life-shattering results.

And upon the longest day of the season of summer, Shukaku entered the eternal library of Babel, alone and unafraid. He vanished from plain sight, and what was hours became days, which then became weeks, which turned to months, until about eighteen months had passed. The doors of fine wood creaked open, and a child who looked about six years old, with sandstone-coloured hair and cobalt-shade blue eyes, exited the bastion of knowledge, before venturing towards the colossal machinations of mankind gone by, the great pyramids. His form was consumed by the desert's sandstorms, and before anyone knew it, Shukaku had vanished once more. And never again would he see his grandfather, the man who inspired him to such great power.

And the reason for this? Furei had been among the few killed in the siege of the village, dying just as Shukaku took to the field. Shukaku had witnessed the life of his loving grandparent disappear into dust, causing his heart to harden and his emotions to turn to dust, slaughtering his foes with a single, cold-hearted vengeance-fuelled thought.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Ojii-san! Ojii-san! Where are you?" Shukaku cried out, searching for Furei after the battle was over. He traipsed through a hill of corpses looking for his grandfather, only to find him at the entrance of the village. Quickly, he rushed over to Furei, stumbling a couple of times due to physical fatigue and emotional fatigue. "Ojii-san… are you alright?"

"Coughing up a wad of blood and phlegm, Furei smiled gently, before slowly telling his grandson, "Shuka-kun… I'm sorry, love, but it seems it's my time now…"  
"Nooo! You can't die, you mustn't! I still need you, Ojii-san! I still need you!" Shukaku screamed and hollered, trying to keep his grandfather from dying.  
"Too… late, love… I cannot stay. You… you grow up to be… a big boy, you hear? You become a good big boy, and then… I'll be able to see you… cough… when you pass… on…" With this sentiment said, Furei's eyes closed for the last time, a small smile upon his face and his lack of breathing showing that he had passed away.

Shukaku threw his head into the air and screamed, screamed like he never had before. His sand rained down upon him, focusing on his left temple where he painfully inscribed the kanji 衛, Protect, upon it, the wound slowly leaking blood as it dripped down his face. He now had a symbol to both make his appearance special and known, as well as something to act as a reminder to never forget the pain he had felt and what he felt he ought to do.

_Flashback Ends_

* * *

The route to the pyramids was long and treacherous. Already having to flee from hordes of the poisonous animals of the desert, as well as using his abilities to form make-shift shelters during the heaviest of sandstorms, it was an awful journey for the seven-year old sand manipulator. Despite his skills with his manipulation, he still needed food and water, and he had a limited supply of each, only enough for a two week journey, before another six week stay at the pyramids. And he'd wasted ten days. Braving the storms, he pushed his battered body to its limits, seeking the stone-like guardians of the land to become within his sight.

Eventually, he collapsed, falling into the sand dunes completely, but not before seeing his goal within a few hundred metres. He felt humiliated and annoyed by this unfitting end; and his last thoughts before his vision turning completely black were of how stupid a death this was: defeated by something he should have complete control over.

* * *

((**A/N:** Well, I think it's going pretty well so far. Obviously, without jutsu or even a need to announce attacks, I cannot put anything down for list of jutsu. I will, however, put down Shukaku's ability for you all to study, etc.

Secondly, I've decided to be friendly, and allow you to take a poll in voting for a certain animal for a certain Bijuu - the Gobi. The Gobi has the ability to manipulate metal, in a similar albeit much more advanced and powerful way than the Sandaime Kazekage. I'm trying to make them all animals, but I don't know what to choose. The reason there seems to be a lack of choices is intentional, I don't want to have to have too many different votes to move through, and I don't want to make Bijuu have their own summoning scroll, Sanbi for Turtles, Rokubi for Bats not included. I don't think Tanuki would be a summon, and Kitsune is over-used and I hate the idea of giving them to Naruto or anyone else for that matter.

Salamander (if so, he shall become the Summon Boss of the Salamander Contract)  
Crab  
Lion/ another big cat (please state)  
Imp  
Other (Again, state your choice)

Finally, the chapter is short. All of them will be, and I will be bringing this up time and again.))

((Rant 3: Harem fics.

Now, I don't know about you, but it's highly unbelievable a character will ever have the "traditional" harem, in which the main character will have multiple wives which he treats equally and loves equally, and having such a generous heart makes all the women they have be so caring they become bisexual so that they can fully pleasure him in every way. This is true of every character, and while some are done tastefully, most leave a sour taste in my mouth. Especially when the male is Naruto. Naruto is many things, but it's safe to say that people will fight over him just as much as they did Sasuke, if not more. Yes, he can find ways of making people care, but it's because he's an obnoxious yet highly likeable person - he has no gift.

Secondly, a harem's true role in any case is to provide heirs, and however you look at it, the idea of the **Fictional** council allowing something like a Clan Restoration Act to occur would simply be having said ninja give sperm samples to artificially impregnate multiple females if male, or if female be forced to carry one child before being allowed to exit the village so that the bloodline has a chance of surviving. Not forcing them into a man's "dream desire" - to have a Harem.  
Besides, authors who decide most men would like that are idiots. I mean, seriously - most men have perverted thoughts, and entertain the idea of having multiple concubines. However, in reality, it's only a thing when we come to sex, not relationships - most guys cannot even stand their own girlfriends/ fiances/ wives some of the time, and they only have one. Now, think about taking that, squaring the dosage and then multiplying that result by two. That's for two women, who no doubt would use the fact their husband has more than one wife against them in an argument. The male authors who do want that are completely stupid as they don't understand commitment properly, obviously.

Simply put, I hate Harem Fics as they ruin a story and turn it effectively into a heap of smut with no plot.))


End file.
